paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantean Monarchy
The Atlantean Monarchy is a fanfaction designed by AstralXYZ, who was inspired to do so by the sight of all the fanfactions popping up. Atlantean Forces Rundown Playstyle: Amphibious assaults - the Atlanteans are well-versed in the art of naval warfare, and practically all their units are built to be amphibious. Land or sea doesn't matter to them - they fight equally well on both, although some of their units are better suited to naval battles. Advantages: Practically all units are amphibious, a lot of multirole units, exceptionally good on water, good support units. Disadvantages: Most units have weak armour. Usually must rely on support abilities in order to win a direct engagement. Tech system may be cumbersome at times. Background Contrary to the name, the Atlanteans are not actually Atlanteans - they only adopted the name. It is actually unknown which precise date the Atlantean Monarchy was formed, however, one thing is for sure - like the sunken continent they take their name after, they live underwater in gigantic, futuristic city-domes. More often than none, a stray Akula had been forced to be taken off the sonar simply because it strayed too close to an Atlantean city-dome and nearly ratted them out. Their technology appears to revolve around the manipulation of water and ice - indeed, some of their units use this ability in combat, particularly in the case of Permafrost, which allows for Atlantean ships to crash onto land and move on it without a problem considering they have the proper propulsion. The Atlantean Monarchy's government appears to be structured after the monarchic countries of old. The ruler carries the title of Duke or Duchess, and the current ruler is Duchess Cordelia gi Randgriz, a young member of the royal family forced to take up the rein of leadership after her parents were lost in an attack on an Atlantean city-dome by a strange group of purple robots. Their continued aggression has also forced the Atlantean city-domes to surface for fear of further attacks, revealing their long-unknown presence to the world. All Atlantean city-domes are currently floating on the Atlantic Ocean, tethered together by Permafrost struts. Atlantean architecture is generally elegant, curved and smooth - their units share this streamlined design, since it reduces water resistance, allowing them to speed through the water faster. Coupled with Permafrost coatings, they can just as easily match the speed of an aircraft - but underwater. Contact with other nations got Atlantean ambassadors pondering the strength of their own military - as a result, the Atlanteans have begun to somewhat modernize their army in preparation for defense against any possible attacks or invasions. Atlanteans are known to hold morals in the highest of regards - almost all Atlanteans are polite and disciplined. This puts them at odds against some of the more... 'barbaric' countries. They respect the more cultured people, and in some cases, advanced people. Their general affinity towards water also means that they are highly protective of the oceans of the world - anybody messing with the oceans is messing with the Atlanteans. Gameplay Mechanics Build System The main building in an Atlantean base is the Aquapolis, a large dome-shaped building. Unlike other factions, the Atlanteans build large, mobile factories from the Aquapolis, which need to deploy in order to start producing units. These factories are capable of deploying on either land or sea - they have two factories for light and heavy units, along with a similarly mobile Training Centre, which trains Atlantean infantry. Only the factories and the Training Centre are mobile - all other buildings and defenses must be built in a build radius around the Aquapolis or an Aquapolis Foundation. To build more Aquapoleis, an existing Aquapolis must build a Terraformer, which can permanently deploy into an Aquapolis Foundation. The Aquapolis Foundation provides a small build radius but does nothing else. It can then be upgraded into an actual Aquapolis. Of particular note is the ability of most Atlantean structures to generate a small trickle of funds when built or deployed on water by harvesting resources from the water. The Electrolysis Plant is a dedicated building built to take advantage of this, although it eats up a lot of energy and can only be built on water. Power System Atlanteans use two types of power plants - Wave Farms and Solar Furnaces - to generate power. Wave Farms are built on water and Solar Furnaces on land. Both generate the same amount of power as other factions' standard power plants, but have different special abilities. Wave Farms are capable of sinking below the waves at a moment's notice, rendering them undetectable to most enemy units while halving power output, while Solar Furnaces double as defenses, capable of slashing their output by half to direct sunlight to a Solar Convergence Ray instead, which deals heavy damage to vehicles. Tech System Atlantean generals can obtain higher levels of clearance to build units by building Communication Arrays on hardpoints on their Aquapoleis. Aquapoleis have a limited amount of hardpoints available. The Hailstorm Bringer offensive superweapon and Permafrost Bomb support superweapon are also buildable on hardpoints once Tier 3 is reached, necessitating the construction of multiple Aquapoleis in order to fully unlock the Atlantean tech tree and the superweapons themselves. Notable Technology Permafrost Most of the Atlantean vehicles have hulls coated in Permafrost, which is a type of ice that never ever melts. With this Permafrost coating, Atlantean vehicles are capable of crashing onto land and practically sliding on the ground with the help of additional thrusters to move around. Atlantean Ice Cannons also fire Permafrost rounds as they are harder than normal ice rounds. Permafrost technology also allows Atlanteans to reshape their ice any way they want - more often than none into vehicle hulls. Magna-drives Magna-drives are thrusters developed by the Atlanteans that use magnetism to push water behind a craft, generating forward movement. Unfortunately, they are only usable in the water, but they run almost completely silent. Supercondensers Special condensers that can temporarily condense a large amount of water out of air. This allows Atlantean Ice Cannons to operate on land without the need to go back to sea to scoop up water for usage as ammunition. This also means that Permafrost rounds formed from supercondensed water will evaporate after a while, denying anybody from simply picking up an intact Permafrost round and reverse-engineering the technology. Sonic Weaponry By adjusting various parameters in the output of a sound wave, Atlanteans are able to use sound as a weapon - projecting a beam of sound that can literally blow enemies away. Atlantean Sonic weapons have longer range over and in water, and are particularly destructive against submarines and buildings. Sonic weaponry is also the only kind of weaponry that can shatter Permafrozen targets in one hit. Do note that not all Sonic Cannons are able to target submarines. For safety reasons, Sonic weaponry is calibrated for a ultrahigh frequency that is inaudible to human ears and harmless to humans. Hence, Sonic Cannons are completely ineffective against infantry. Water Manipulation Atlanteans are able to manipulate water by using a special form of static electricity, which, through variation of output, can either increase or decrease the attraction and bonding power of water several times over. This technology is used extensively in Atlantean vehicles and in the creation of Permafrost coatings for ships, since it allows water to be shaped down to the finest detail before being Permafrozen. Aqua Wing System (AWS) Some Atlantean aircraft are capable of using an Aqua Wing System for flight. This system works by combining the Atlantean water manipulation and supercondenser technologies with a field of energy that is attracted to water. The result is water seemingly materializing out of thin air in the shape of large wings - a very impressive sight to behold. Atlantean aircraft utilizing this system do not have physical wings, and the AWS is only effective at low altitudes although it grants a high level of mobility and the ability to stay hovering in one place like a helicopter. Buildings Defenses Note: All Atlantean defenses may be built either independently, or on hardpoints. They are more durable when built on hardpoints, especially hardpoints on Aquapoleis. Infantry Light and Medium Vehicles Heavy Vehicles Note: All Atlantean heavy vehicles are either Tier 2 or Tier 3. Aircraft WIP